Happily Ever Edd!
by moon-bunny15
Summary: Just another day in the lives of adult Kevin & Edd. Sweet fluff of the appreciation and love in simple ordinary things. This is going to be a sequel to another piece I'm working on - pbly - that sets up the story for this happily ever after! Please R/R! Nothing crazy. Just some super sweetness! #GayLove #KevEdd


**I do not own these characters.**

 **Hello, internetz! Just felt like posting a little bit of Kevin/Edd fluff. They are older and have an established life together. This is just a day after work for the two of them.**

 **I am working on a bit of a longer piece that is probably going to be a sequel to - about Kevin and Edd dating after bumping into each other in the parking lot of Edd's building.**

 **Please R/R! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm home!" came the call as Kevin opened the door to the condo. He was tired, greasy and smelled bad and so happy to be home. "Hey! Anybody here!" he called out.

He walked into the living room taking off his shoes at the entrance before seeing who he was looking for. His face was beant down in heavy concentration on his laptop, tie loosened and his shirt a bit disheveled. His husband - Edd.

Kevin smiled at the face of acute concentration and he knew there could not be a happier man alive than him at that very moment. To be able to come home to the most perfect spouse ever was more than Kevin thought he would ever have.

It took a few more seconds of dreamy staring for Double D to realize someone was watching him and he startled. "Oh! Kevin! You're home! I'm sorry! I was so concentrated on this meeting for tomorrow," he smiled taking a large towel and wrapping Kevin in an enormous hug.

Ever the germaphobe, Double D adapted surprisingly well to having a husband that came home smelling of oil and grease every night. Kevin's held the smaller man through the towel, making sure the sleeves of his overalls did not touch his clean shirt.

"Did you have a good day?" Edd asked, looking up at him with the biggest smile, as if Kevin's day was the absolutely most interesting thing in existence. His eyes sparkled just like when they were dating in their teens and tears suddenly came to his eyes thinking back at just how much the two of them had been through.

Double D's brows furrowed in concern. "Kevin? Are you alright? Did something happen?"

The taller man smiled, holding him close through the fabric and shook his head, burying his face he took great care to wipe down every single day before heading home into Double D's delicious and warm neck. "No, dorko, nothing's wrong. I just really love you."

Double D erupted in a blush, his face burning up and he hid his face in Kevin's coated shoulder. Although they'd been together for so long it still made him blush to hear Kevin - manly Kevin that used to tease them and was the epitome of all that was cool growing up - would say such sweet things to him now as an adult.

"I love you too, Kevin. Very, very much!" And he squeezed the muscular man with his thin arms close to him.

They went about their evening affairs - Double D letting him know about the new cases he was working on, the changes in the old and whatever other drama and gossip was taking place at his law firm. Kevin was a mechanic for high end cars and he loved his job more than he thought he would. At first hesitant to date Double D who was a well known and respected lawyer, he couldn't have imagined that they would ever be able to make each other happy because of their differences.

As Kevin stepped into the shower that Double D had prepared for him - his robe and clothing meticulously and lovingly set out for him - he thought how he could have ever been so stupid.

"Dinner is about ready. Please finish up," he called to Kevin.

"I'll be right out," Kevin called back, running his hand through his short, red hair. He had a bit of facial hair, not much, just enough to notice. He would shave it off but he knew Double D liked it - much to his surprise. Edd had never explicitly said that he liked it, he was too shy for that, but Kevin noticed the looks Double D gave him when he thought Kevin wasn't looking and how much more into it he got when they made love. So he kept it, silently wearing his facial hair with pride.

Dinner was exceptionally healthy - salmon with roasted asparagus and white rice. They ate clean and health most nights of the week, except on Saturdays. Edd would let himself have a wild night and they would get take out, invite the guys over and they would simply hang out and enjoy each other's company.

"Are the guys coming over this weekend?" Kevin asked at dinner. He asked every Wednesday and every Wednesday he got the same answer.

"Why, yes," Double D said, as if that answer ever changed. "Eddy will be coming over with Lee, Ed said Sarah was visiting for the weekend -"

"Oh, boy," Kevin laughed, eating a forkful of salmon.

"Mmhmm," Double D nodded. "Oh and Marie will also be coming with her girlfriend."

"The girl with the blue hair?" Kevin asked.

Edd smiled. "Kevin, please. It's been over 20 years since then."

"She still was after ya," he pouted, biting off the head of an asparagus twig.

Double D smiled and shook his head. "You can be so childish sometimes," he teased.

Kevin shrugged. Yes, he knew Double D was his. Yes, Marie had her girlfriend she was very, very happy with. But that did not mean he couldn't be jealous of 10 year old Marie chasing around 10 year old Edd when Kevin was busy being the neighborhood jerk.

"Anyways! Marie said she wanted to bake us some of her bread," Edd smiled. Kevin loved Marie's freshly baked bread and he sighed in resignation.

"Fine! But only for the bread!" he said mock forcefully, as if he had the final say in the matter.

Double D smiled and took a sip of his water.


End file.
